<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Неоновый Хаос by Nakahira_withCats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636273">Неоновый Хаос</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakahira_withCats/pseuds/Nakahira_withCats'>Nakahira_withCats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Бестиарий [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>C-Pop, SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band), WayV (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cyberpunk - Freeform, Gen, Gods Angels Demons other Almighty Beings and Chaos, M/M, WayV - Freeform, WayV 威神V 'Turn Back Time' MV concept</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakahira_withCats/pseuds/Nakahira_withCats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- Как тебя называть в этой жизни? - спрашивает Тэмин.</p><p>Хаос задумывается серьезно и ненадолго, а потом улыбается и отвечает:</p><p>- Юнцинь.</p><p>Солнце в Китае впервые восходит на западе, но всё ещё слишком спят, чтобы хоть как-то это заметить.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taemin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Бестиарий [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Неоновый Хаос</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>☆ Тэмин ☆: <a href="https://sun9-46.userapi.com/c855732/v855732980/23c642/ibBnOPKfHEo.jpg">━━смотреть━★</a></p><p>☆ неоновый хаос ☆ : <a href="https://sun1-28.userapi.com/JVNjWmUFwN7EfmVgJe7AYogx-MZOf6YoXpgzbw/88dfHXxQCFg.jpg">━━смотреть━★</a></p><p>☆ корабельный демонический кот ☆ : <a href="https://sun1-87.userapi.com/STUSDWZ8iIvJSmepLmr2jwMlp7pRe_dRXLyrtA/8ZRXu41he5c.jpg">━━смотреть━★</a></p><p>✧ все прочие версии бестиария вэйви можно увидеть ☆ : <a href="https://twitter.com/shitaBIGCATS/status/1269317604562341888">в моём ТэминТэн твиттере</a></p><p>✧ саунд: TAEMIN - Famous</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>☆ неоновый хаос ☆</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Провода искрят сначала потом красным, потом оранжевым, почти пропускают желтый, чтобы разбросать вокруг искры и блики неравномерно-зелёного.</p><p>Дорога путешествующего по сетям - на небесно-холодном спектре.</p><p>Сначала загорается красивым голубым экран телевизора, который уже много лет как не работал. Свечение распространяется дальше, за пределы пластмассовых панелей, заполняя всю комнату, достигая кресла, глубоким синим морем затапливая с головой, заставляя закрыть глаза.</p><p>Когда Тэмин снова промаргивается, остро чувствуя, как медленно возвращается не привыкшее к таким нагрузкам зрение, тот, кого он здесь так долго ждал, уже сидит на столе.</p><p>Фиолетовые блики на его кожаных штанах струятся змейками, сползают, возвращаясь обратно в провода. Он смотрит на Тэмина в пол оборота, слегка наклонив голову, то ли насмешливо, то ли слишком уверенно, то ли зная какой-то особый Тэмина секрет.</p><p>То ли будто он гепард, а Тэмин - нежная косуля. Глупая косуля, и очень-очень голодный гепард...</p><p>А потом он улыбается:</p><p>- Это всегда опасно, но ты снова пришёл, чтобы меня встретить. Сколько лет прошло? Пять? Десять?</p><p>- Двадцать два. Даже твой кот уже вырос.</p><p>Прошлый раз от нечего делать они сотворили демонического кота. Жители маленького городка, в котором они тогда остановились, пошли на кота с электрическими вилами, но вовремя подоспевший в порт корабль из человеческих ногтей удачно отвлек их внимание.</p><p>Улыбка Тэмина от этих воспоминаний словно зеркалится на чужом лице и достигает глаз, превращая их в довольные полумесяцы.</p><p>И Тэмин понимает, почему у них получился именно кот, а не волк, которого они изначально хотели.</p><p>Грация у него тоже как у кошки: он спрыгивает со стола, сладко потягивается и разминает мышцы, словно случайно оголяя от задравшейся кофты живот. А потом словно хвостатая молния подлетает близко, останавливаясь на расстоянии одного локтя, на цыпочках замирая, одно движение - и точно упадет носом Тэмину в щеку.</p><p>- Так ты всё это время присматривал за моим котом?</p><p>И Тэмин, словно только что вспомнив, что старше его почти на три сотни лет, весело щелкает по этому вздернутому носу, но не давая успеть сморщиться, притягивает в объятие.</p><p>- Нашим котом... Ему нравятся цепи и запах дорого бензина.</p><p>Он смеется своим особым смехом. У Тэмина - идеальный слух, и он помнит каждый оттенок этого смеха.</p><p>- О, не мой бог, совсем ничего от меня. Он далеко? Идем скорее, хочу его уже увидеть.</p><p>Он уже поворачивается к двери, чтобы выйти из этой комнаты-портала, когда Тэмин удерживает его за локоть.</p><p>- Тэ... как тебя называть в этой жизни?</p><p>Прошлое его имя было проклято. Как и все остальные десять, никто в этом мире не любит разыгравшийся, нарушающий устои и порядки, не первозданный, но хаос. В этот раз Тэмин обещает себе заботиться больше, и следить сильнее, да и мир стал хаосом сам по себе, заметит ли кто ещё плюс один.</p><p>Но он становится серьёзным, задумываясь, так внезапно глубоко с этим вопросом погружаясь в мысли, что вокруг едва заметными бликами начинает возрождаться радуга. Но Тэмин так же крепко держит его за локоть, большим пальцем рисуя успокаивающие круги. На восьмом он улыбается снова и отвечает наконец:</p><p>- Юнцинь.</p><p>Солнце в Китае впервые восходит на западе, но всё ещё слишком спят, чтобы хоть как-то это заметить...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>